


Oh, She's Definitely a Girl

by Whovian_Overload



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovian_Overload/pseuds/Whovian_Overload
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little smut as requested by VastraJennyLove.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, She's Definitely a Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VastraJennyLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VastraJennyLove/gifts).



Vastra’s body was pressed up flush against Jenny’s, her chest to her wife’s back. Lithe whimpers were drawn from Jenny as Vastra pressed open mouthed kisses along her neck. She paused at the pulse point to suck on her milky skin, leaving a red mark as she moved to tug on her earlobe with her teeth. A shiver ran through Jenny, a wanton grin setting on her lips as Vastra murmured sinfully naughty things to her.

Vastra’s coarse hands gently sild along Jenny’s curves, caressing and mapping her skin. As one hand splayed across her lower abdomen, the other traced the curve of her breast. She massaged her breast, needing it softly, before lightly pinching her pert nipple. Jenny moaned softly, arching into her wife’s hand. Vastra gave it another squeeze, making sure to give both of Jenny’s breasts equal attention until she was practically keening with anticipation.

Vastra enjoyed teasing her, using her other hand to trace patterns on her skin and send shivers through Jenny. Her hand dipped down between her legs, settling to stroke along Jenny’s inner thigh. She placed another fiery kiss on her shoulder, swirling her tongue and tasting her. Her hand was moving slowly, more slowly than Jeny would’ve liked towards her already dripping core.

Jenny gave a blissful gasp as Vastra finally pressed the heel of her hand against the heat of her sex. “So impatient, love.” Vastra murmured.

Jenny huffed in return, not denying the fact. She was about to make some sort of retort, but a moan was all that fell from her lips as Vastra’s fingers found her swollen clit. She rubbed gently at first but after a bit her movements gained speed, leaving Jenny breathless and her face flush.

Jenny made a noise of protest as she pulled away, heat still pooled low in her abdomen. Vastra chucked throatily next to her ear. Taking the hand that was previously pleasuring her wife, she stuck two of her fingers in her mouth then held them so they were hovering just above Jenny’s opening. “Beg.” She breathed, licking a stripe up her neck.

“Pretty please?”

“Oh you can do better than that, dear.” Vastra’s breath was hot on Jenny’s skin.

“Please....” Jenny whimpered. “I need you.”

This seemed to satisfy her as she finally pushed her fingers inside of Jenny who gasped and moaned at the new feeling of pleasure. She pumped her hand, twisting her fingers in just the ways she knew would make Jenny arch and whimper. Jenny’s breath grew heavy as Vastra continued to work her, finding a blissful balance between the wanted friction on her clit and curling her fingers inside her. Jenny’s eyes remained tightly shut as she felt as though the heat inside was going to erupt from her. Her whimper turned into a cry of pleasure as she tipped over the edge. Her walls tightened around Vastra’s fingers as she called out her name. Her breathing was heavy as she came down from her high, grinning rather sinfully.

She looked up at Vastra. “Your turn.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that was really short. I tried to make it decent, so it just kind of ended up being short, I'm really sorry!


End file.
